Jack's Valentine
by BlackWolf219
Summary: Jack and Arcee spend Valentine's Day together.


**A/N: Happy Valentine's Day! I wrote this little one-shot because no one seems to have written one for Jack and Arcee. I hope you enjoy and don't worry I'll have a chapter for "Curse of the Prime" up later.**

Jack's Valentine

Optimus Prime, Arcee, Bulkhead, and Bumblebee gathered in the command center. Ratchet had summoned them a few minutes ago, wanting to show them his newest invention. The others were a little nervous, given that Ratchet's inventions always ended going wrong (just ask Jack, Miko, and Raf).

"Ratchet," Optimus called, "Are you here?"

"Right here Optimus," the medic's voice called from… below? The Autobots looked down and their optics widened. Ratchet, their medical officer, stood before them looking…human! He had short red hair, green eyes, was dressed in a lab coat and black pants. He smiled at the others' shock and awe, especially Optimus' (given the Prime's stoic nature).

"Ratchet?" Bulkhead said, clearly in awe, "Is that you?"

"Yes Bulkhead," the medic chuckled, "It's me. This is what I wanted to show you."

"How is it that you're…" Arcee stammered.

"Human," Ratchet finished, "I've created smaller bodies for us to better interact with humans. You can make any modifications as you see fit."

"Are you certain there will be no side-effects?" Optimus' asked, raising an optic ridge.

"I've been testing each one for weeks and I've gotten all of the bugs out," the medic beamed with pride, "Besides now you can spend more time with the humans." He eyed both Optimus and Arcee especially knowing they're how their feelings toward June and Jack Darby have developed. Both 'Bots merely avoided the medic's prying gaze, hoping to Primus that he didn't know what they were thinking of doing with these bodies. Bumblebee walked over to the five pods in med bay. Ratchet's unconscious body was in one of them.

"So how do these work?"

Jack's Valentine

Jack walked into his home, looking dejected. He had just found out that Sierra, his crush, was out of town with another guy. All this time, she had a boyfriend, but she let Jack make a fool of himself just to impress her. He entered the living room to find a man sitting on his couch. The man had black, almost blue hair, blue eyes, dressed in a red coat, blue jeans, and a cowboy hat. He had a mustache on his face, making him look older than he was.

He put down the paper he was reading and smiled at Jack, "Hello Jack." His voice was deep, almost like a certain Prime the boy knew.

"Umm," Jack muttered, "Hi. Who are you and why are in my house?"

His mother June walked in, dressed in a green, short sleeve shirt, and blue jeans that hugged her thighs. She smiled at Jack, "I see you've already seen Optimus' new form."

Jack eyes widened, "Optimus? Mom, what are you talking about?"

"It seems that Ratchet created smaller bodies for the bots to use when not in battle to save energon. He thought it would be nice if Optimus and Arcee showed us theirs."

Jack's heart skipped a beat. Arcee was in one of those bodies and she looked human? He wondered what she might look like, but Optimus drew him from his thoughts.

"Jack, I will be taking your mother on what you call a 'date' for the evening. Feel free to spend time with Arcee, who is in your room at the moment, and enjoy yourself." Optimus stood and held out his arm for June. She giggled like Miko and gladly took it.

"Don't have **too** much 'fun'. Let's go Mr. Cullen." With that they left, leaving Jack to his thoughts (inappropriate or otherwise). He slowly walked to his room, butterflies in his stomach. When his mother mentioned Arcee was in a human looking body, he instantly forgot about Sierra. He reached his room and opened his door, his jaw falling to floor at the sight before him.

There, Arcee sat with blue hair with pink highlights, electric blue eyes, creamy pale skin, dressed in a blue shirt and blue jeans that hugged her thighs. She looked more beautiful than Sierra even if the girl was naked. Jack's eyes bugged out of his head as she sat on his bed, her eyes meeting his. His knees nearly gave out when she gave him a smile. Normally, Sierra's smile would have him muttering, struggling to form a sentence.

But Arcee's smile left his mouth dry, his knees shaking to keep their balance, and his pants tight. Jack gulped and opened his mouth to form words, but nothing came out.

"How's it going smooth operator," she asked in that teasing tone he loved. Jack gulped again, trying to reply.

"Hey Arcee," he laughed nervously, "You're looking…wow."

"Thanks," she chuckled, "I'm glad you approve. 'Cause I was hoping you and I could go out on the town today. Maybe have some **fun** later." She winked at him. Needless to say, Jack wasted no time in changing into a black collar shirt and black pants, red undershirt and black shoes. They walked out of his house and headed for time.

Jack's Valentine

Jack and Arcee walked down the streets of Jasper, the buildings currently decorated in red and pink hearts. Arcee looked at the buildings in confusion, having never seen the hearts before. She looked around before her eyes landed on K.O. Burger and she frowned. While that was the place where she and Jack first met (and where he groped her), she didn't like it one bit. Day after day, she watched as fat, disgusting humans insulted Jack for things that weren't his fault. The worst part was that Jack couldn't defend himself or he would be fired.

"Arcee," Jack nudged her shoulder, as she was hanging of his, "Are you okay?" Seeing the concern in his blue eyes, her expression softened.

"I'm fine," she smiled, "Just want to know about all these hearts. They don't even look like human hearts."

Jack chuckled, "That's because it's Valentine's Day. It's a holiday about romance, where you do something special for someone you love." He stiffened, realizing he said the L word, "Not that it applies to you and me!" He noticed something that only made the situation worse; Vince.

"Well, well, well," he sneered, "Look at this, Darby's found himself a hottie." He looked Arcee over, no doubt perverted thought running through his mind, "And what's your name, honey?"

"Susan Blu," she answered. Jack looked at her suspiciously and she shrugged. She only came up with the name back at base.

"Well then Susie," he pushed Jack aside, "Why don't spend Valentine's Day with a real man?" She tried to back away but he pulled her to him and, a hand on her chest. She mentally cursed Ratchet for not telling her how increase her strength. Out of nowhere, Jack threw Vince into a wall, his face twisted in anger.

"Darby!" Vince growled, but was met with a foot to his face, knocking him back down.

"If you ever put your filthy hands on her again," Jack seethed, his blue eyes cold as the artic (And Arcee knew how cold it was), "I'll beat you within an inch of your miserable life. Do you get me?" Vince nodded nervously. Jack took Arcee's hand and led her away, ignoring the crowd that had formed.

Jack's Valentine

Jack and Arcee sat on the roof of his house, watching the sun set. Neither of them had said word since the incident with Vince. Arcee glanced at Jack, not knowing what to say. She had never seen Jack get so angry before or ever now that she thought about it. She remembered the anger that flared in her when Vince touched her couldn't compare to Jack's anger when he threw the boy into that wall.

"I'm sorry," he said suddenly, "That you had to see me that way. I don't know what came over me. It's just that when Vince put his hand on your…" He got up and jumped down from the roof and walked inside, leaving Arcee to her thoughts. She couldn't feel it, but there was a possessive feeling emitting from her when Jack attacked Vince earlier.

An hour later, Optimus and June returned, retiring to her bedroom (though Optimus promised they would simply be sleeping, having always wanted see the appeal in beds). Jack sat in the garage, his mind replaying that incident with Vince.

"The nerve of that asshole," he growled to no one in particular, "How dare he touch **my **Arcee." He stiffened again, realizing what he had just said. **His **Arcee? He never acted like he owned, nor did he indicate it in what he said just now. He meant '**his**' in the meaning of a girlfriend. He shook his head at such thoughts; there's no way she would interested in a guy like him, especially now that she had seen what Jack did.

"Hey partner," Arcee called from the doorway, "Can we talk?" Jack didn't face, but he nodded.

"I'm not mad about what happened today, well sort of," she frowned, thinking back to Vince's hand on her, "I just want to make sure you're okay."

"I'm fine," he turned to face her, "I'm just glad you're not angry. I don't know what I'd do if you hated me."

She smiled walked up to him, but he back away into a wall where stood in front him, her face inches from his. Her thighs straddled his right leg, that tight feeling in his pants returning. Jack's face was red as a tomato, his blue eyes meeting hers.

"Jack," she whispered, her breath tickling his skin, "I could never hate you. In fact I wanted to thank you for standing up for me." She closed the distance between them and pressed her lips against his, her arms wrapped around his neck. Jack stiffened, trying to keep his thoughts together, trying to think of any reason why he shouldn't be enjoying, but none came. He closed his eyes and wrapped his arms around Arcee's waist, deepening the kiss. Their mouths moved up and down with each other, Arcee dipping her head slightly.

Jack's hands slid down her waist and grasped her rear, giving it a tight squeeze. Arcee opened her mouth in surprise, allowing Jack's tongue to slide in. He smiled slightly when Arcee's tongue danced with his. Finally, they pulled away, both breathing heavily, still holding each other.

"Happy Valentine's Day Jack," she whispered, bringing her lips back to his.

Jack's Valentine

**A/N: I hope you all enjoyed this story. I'll try to have a new chapter to "Curse of the Prime" up later. Happy Valentine's Day! :D**


End file.
